


Avengers-Imagines :)

by buckyisahoe



Series: Avengers-Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyisahoe/pseuds/buckyisahoe
Summary: Hello hello :)Jana here to offer you a collection of imagines with characters from the MCU!Here is a list of characters that you will find in this list:-Tony Stark-Steve Rogers-Natasha Romanov-Bruce Banner-Thor-Loki-James "Bucky" Barnes-Wanda Maximoff-Pietro Maximoff-Clint Barton-Sam WilsonUm please keep in mind that it's my first work on this platform, so I'm still figuring out how everything works.There will be smut at one point.Also, English is my third language, so I'm sorry for any mistake there might be.With that said, please enjoy :)-Jana
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers-Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076204
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Tony Stark- Happy Holidays

Tony Stark-Happy Holidays

December is mostly associated with Christmas, but to you, it meant a rush of clients at the flower shop. Not that you're mad about that.  
You have spent every holiday alone, your family living 7 states away from you. You couldn't afford to leave the shop alone, in case of an emergency.  
Today, you were determined to close the shop early to be able to see the massive Christmas tree get lit up at 8 .p.m sharp.  
You were turning off the lights in the back when you heard the door open. 

''Damn it!'' You sighed.

You put your apron back on and head to the front, a tired smile plastered on your face. 

'' Do you have any daisies left?'' The man abruptly asks. 

'' First of all, hello to you sir. Second, yes I do have daisies left. How many would you like?'' You answer the stranger.

The man looks around the store and walks away to the flowers before indicating the number 8 with his hands.

''Busy night at the shop?'' The brown-haired stranger asks.

You look at him through your lashes and scoff. You grab the wrapping paper and a silk ribbon for his bouquet and get started on wrapping the flowers.

'' Christmas night isn't necessarily a busy night. People come, people go. Besides, Christmas isn't what it used to be-''

The bearded stranger looks at you as if you just said the most absurd thing ever. 

'' What do you mean 'Christmas isn't what it used to be''? He cuts you off. 

'' Well, people now are far more into materialistic items and things than before. It's always, the new ''x'' or the new ''y'' and never spending time with ''a'' or ''b'', you know. I don't understand the hype of materialistic gifts that will eventually just be thrown out or abandoned, to spending quality time with loved ones.

''My parents died before Christmas, so I kind of see your point. But family isn't always about blood. I live with 5 other idiots who also appear to be my family, friends and colleagues.'' He chuckles. 

''How is Christmas with the Avengers?'' You ask him.

“Well between an Asgardian who can’t cook for shit, his idiotic brother who loves to die and come back for no reason, a Russian assassin and her bird friend, a green bean and America’s favorite tushy... it’s messy,” He sighs. “But we get to create memories that will hopefully last us forever, so what’s the harm?” 

“May I ask who the flowers are for?” 

“Oh..they’re just for decoration. Believe or not, the grand Tony Stark likes to have fresh flowers at the tower. Kinda pulls you out from the dullness of winter.”

“I felt that.” You whisper. You promptly look at your watch and let out a disappointed sound when you read the time, 8:12 p.m.. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asks while handing you a 20$ bill. “You look sad, almost disappointed. What’s on your mind?” 

You look at him and open your mouth before closing it, hesitant to share with the stranger. You push it away and say. 

“It’ll sound really cheesy but ever since I’ve moved to New York, I’ve had this fantasy to see the giant Christmas tree light up in the park. And every year, something pulls me away from doing it. I just... I just thought this year I’d be able to pull it off.” You let out in one breath.

“I’m sorry this year was a bust,” he whispers. He looks at you with his chocolate brown eyes and presents you his hand. ” Are you available tonight? I’d like to show you something.” He asks. 

You look at the billionaire and let out a laugh that soon turn a into a scoff. You glare him up and down and let out a uff. 

“What does mister Tony “billionaire” Stark have in mind?” 

“We haven’t lit up the tree at the tower yet. Now, I know it’s not as big as the one at the parc, but hopefully it’ll do the job... for this year.So? What do you say?” 

“That’s very considerate of you. Thank you! Can I just grab my bag and coat?” 

“Take your time

the end :) 

I’m so sorry this is rushed. I promise (hopefully) that the following ones will be better!


	2. Baby I'm not even here, I'm hallucination

Baby, I’m not even here, I’m a hallucination.

Everybody looks forward to Friday. The sweet wave of relief when the clock finally indicates 6 o’clock. While everybody dreams of a hot bath or a home-cooked meal, you were fantasizing about your favourite drink. Sure, working for the Avengers and occasionally SHIELDS was a dream, but it wasn’t all pink and dreamy. The job came with some real pains in the rear. You sighed while you cleaned your station. Metal debris and melted plastic were stuck to your desk, thanks to Stark’s brilliant (please note the sarcasm) idea of building an automated toaster… as if a regular toaster couldn’t do the job.

“Still cleaning up, Lady y/n?” a voice startled you.  
In the frame of your shared lab with Tony was standing the God of Mischief himself, Loki.

“Yeah, well you know me. I can’t leave for the weekend when my station looks like this.” You indicated.  
Loki scoffed and grabbed you by the shoulders before moving you aside. You watched him with your eyes wide open while he used his magic to restore your desk and replace everything where it belonged. He looked at you and for the first time, since meeting him, you saw what appeared to be a smile.

“Didn’t know you were capable of smiling.” You mocked the god.  
Loki chuckled and spoke.

“I don’t smile for people who annoy the living shit out of me. I reserve it only for people who are my friends...and my love. And you are, y/n.”

“Oh, I am?” You teased him. “Well, what an honour-”

You hear footsteps behind you and stop dead in your tracks. Behind you was standing Steve. Bucky, Sam and Nat were all piggyback riding on his back, waiting for him to say something.

“Is she still going at it?” Nat asked, concerned.

“Seems like it. Poor baby… Grief has really hit her hard. Should we call Wanda?” Bucky asks.  
You turn and face Steve and the cap quartet.

“While you may be Avengers, being quiet isn’t your forte. The lab is closed, guys. Whatever you want to experiment will have to wait for Monday.”

“y/n, honey, who were you talking to?” Sam approaches you.  
You look at Sam, slightly confused.

“Why to Loki. Isn’t it right, bean?” You look to your right, only to find Loki gone. “Loki? Loki, this isn’t funny. Just come out already.”  
\-------

Space, many years ago:  
“You know, one day we’ll live in a cottage in the middle of the forest. We will grow our own vegetables and fruits and we’ll spend our days making sweet love. Eventually, we’ll have little snakes running around. They’ll have my hair and your gorgeous eyes. Mini heart-breakers.” Loki whispered to you as you were coming down from the high, he previously gave you.  
“We’ll travel to Asgard for the summer. Watch the little ones play in the river and run across the royal garden.” You said.

Loki held you in his arms as you fell asleep whispering sweet words to your ears. But it didn’t last long. When you woke up, Loki and Thor were long gone, off to fight Thanos. You prayed day and night your beloved prince would come back in one piece. As the days went by, the hope started to ease off. When Thor showed his face again, something had changed in his eyes, a veil of sadness and anger had taken over. You watched the God of Thunder fall to his knees as he held you, for comfort but also because he felt sorry. You knelt with him and embraced him as you let denial wash over you.

“He loved the living hell out of you, y/n. He truly did.”  
\-------

Bucky takes one step forward and takes you in his arms. Realization hits and tears stream down your face. Soon, you struggle to find your breath. Bucky loosens his grip on you and strokes your hair. Nat comes behind you and caresses your back.

“I’ve done it again, haven’t I?” You whimper. “He’s not coming back, is he?”

“I’m sorry y/n, Loki’s not coming back.


	3. Suprise

The one I lost.

You woke up to the sound of the rain falling on your window. You didn’t want to do this. You didn’t want to put on the dark clothes, the ride to the funeral home, laying down the casket, the speech… it was too much too early. You left your bed and made your way to the kitchen, or what was left of it. The final battle is something you wish you could forget once and for all. Yes, Thanos and his minions had finally been defeated, but at what cost? You clutched your mug as you fought against the tears. It wasn’t fair. You threw the mug against the wall and felt a wave of warmth as you saw it shattered into a million pieces. And so, you did it again. Grabbed plates, bowls, anything you could get your hand on. Threw it full force against the wall decorated with pictures of the two of you. You had finally found happiness having a family again, and the titan had to take it away from you.

You let out a pained scream and slipped to the floor. A black piece of fabric got your attention. Stuck under the couch was his favourite band’s t-shirt. The one he swore Steve had stolen. You took a whiff of it. A tear crashed down on the shirt as the scent hit your nose. You painfully made your way to the shower and hopped in, taking your sweet time to wash the emotions away. You didn’t bother to put on makeup. You slipped on the black pantsuit and black shoes Steve picked out for you. You let your hair be, not remotely bothered about its appearance. Once you made your way downstairs, you saw the team waiting. They all looked tired and defeated. You looked at where the Russian spy would normally be standing.   
“We should get going.” Steve spoke out.

The ride to the funeral home was excruciatingly slow. Everything felt off. The birds singing, life outside still going on. The news hadn’t been announced yet. You held down the tears as the casket went down in the dirt and as his favourite flowers were thrown on his now forever home. You watched in the shade as his friends and coworkers rambled about him. Then came your turn.   
“Tony Stark was…”


	4. Not your fault-Steve Rogers

Steve  
Not your fault

AN: This one is based on personal experience, kind of. (not entirely lol). I hope you'll enjoy it :) I tried making it gender-neutral, so just let me know if there's something I can do to make it better for the next ones :) Jana.  
\--------------------------------  
You threw your phone on the couch, frustrated. They had left you on read, again.  
You groaned and grabbed a pillow before screaming all your anger out. They had some audacity to one, not contact you on Valentine's day, two, tell you they didn't mean to text you when they finally did and three, proceed to leave you on read, AGAIN when you answered. You kicked the air and made your way to the kitchen, back arched. 

''What's up y/n? Why the long face? Did something happen?’’

Steve was behind you pouring steaming coffee into a mug with a picture of the whole crew. He leaned against the counter, cup in hand, gently blowing away the steam. 

‘’Just more dating fails. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I’m polite, I don’t overstep their boundaries, or at least I hope not. They all say how I’m the perfect partner, compliments left and right, we laugh but at one point they all either ghost me or block me. No explanation given. I mean, just tell me if you don’t want to talk to me or if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. It’s more civilized than just disappearing out of someone’s life. And honestly, don’t lead on someone if you’re going to ignore them on Valentine’s day and send them a text later but telling them they weren’t meant to receive it.’’

‘’I’m sorry about this y/n. It really sucks. I would’ve given you advice but I’m pretty sure it’s expired. The 40’s dating game and today's are not the same… at all.’’ 

‘’Yeah, no. Not the same thing.’’ You chuckled. 

‘’You know what? Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 15. No need to be fancy, just comfortable.’’

‘’What-‘’ 

‘’Don’t ask question y/n! Get dressed and meet me downstairs in front of the garage.’’ Steve said. 

You left the kitchen and made your way to your room located on the 6th floor. You went for a sage shirt, black pants, and a pair of Docs. You washed your face and applied moisturizer and sunscreen. (Gotta protect that skin ;) ) You simply brushed your eyebrows and applied lip balm and you were on your way out. Steve was waiting for you downstairs on his motorcycle. He was wearing his leather jacket, jeans, and a white shirt. He handed you a helmet and invited you to hop on. Steve drove away and soon you were near the countryside. You recognized the farm that indicated the end of the city. A big blue farm with white and green windows and frames. Steve stopped his motorcycle, hopped off and invited you to do so. He took your hand to lead you and made his way to a nice set up on the hill behind the farm. 

‘’How did you set this up? It must’ve taken so much time.’’ You asked in awe. 

‘’ I told Tony you needed some time outside and he told me about this farm, so I managed to call the owner and asked her to set up this food and…Look! She gave us some fresh goat cheese!’’ He picked it up from the beige basket. 

You both sat down on the blanket Steve brought from home and began enjoying the feast in front of you. 

‘’How’s it going between you and (insert person who left you on read)?’’ Steve innocently asked, taking a bite of what appeared to be a loaded ham sandwich. 

‘’You know, they leave me on read for days and crawl back to me, attention-starved days later. And like a fool, I give in. I mean, if you treat me like shit, why do you expect a different treatment from me?’’ You bit off a chunk on your apple. ‘’ I am seriously considering blocking them.’’

‘’What are you waiting for? DO IT! You deserve better than someone who won’t give you 2 seconds of their time. You deserve someone who will treat you like the monarch that you are. Don’t settle for less because you know your worth. And you know what? Screw it if it takes you some time to find ‘the one’. Time might’ve passed on, yes, but you’ll be so loved and happy. We’re on this earth not just to live but to experience stuff…feel stuff.’’ Steve was now closer to you. He looked at you, a soft smile on his face. He pulled you in and you both laid under the trees and in between the flowers, silently looking at the clouds. You felt happy as if that small scratch on your heart had healed. Steve had that effect on you. You remembered the first time you heard his voice, you heard him speak to you. 

A couple of years ago:

‘’Glad to hear you’re liking the tower. If you need anything, FRIDAY will gladly help, so will everybody else, but you know.’’ Tony told you. He was giving you a tour of the tower. You had met everybody already, except Steve who was on a date. You were back in the lobby picking up the few boxes left when you felt someone bump into your shoulder. You turned around and there he was. Leather jacket in hand, plaid shirt on and washed-out jeans. He had this sweet smile on his face, almost pure. He held his hand out to you. 

‘’Steve Rogers. Nice to finally meet you. You must be (y/n)? Tony told us you’d be arriving today!’’ 

‘’Steve! It’s so nice to meet you too. And yeah, I’m just picking up the last boxes.’’

‘’I’d love to give you a hand!’’ Steve picked up a box and followed you to your newly furnished room on the 6th floor before you could even open your mouth. ‘’So, 6th floor, uh?’’ He huffed. 

‘’Perfect view and breeze,’’ You smiled. ‘’Let me offer you a drink… To thank you for your help, and because it’s excessively hot outside.’’ 

Back to the present.

You diverted your gaze to Steve. His eyes were fixed on the jacket-shaped cloud above him, his pink lips slightly parted. You analyzed his every moved until he fell asleep.You sighed and buried your head in the crook of his nose. You had already found the one and he was now napping next to you.


End file.
